A New Ring of Power
by HD luvs Ty-kun
Summary: A few years after the ring is distroyed a new ring is made by good. Made for a Princess but evil gets a hold of it, a grand adventure begins.....and one can never tell how it will end......read to find out...........
1. Prolog

Hey all! Just a few words of welcome and please R and R so I know if I'm any good at this! Thanks and here is Frodo to give our disclaimer for this chapter!  
Frodo:Um....Okay HD owns only on Tolken people, creatures, and places. Everything else belongs to other people!^-^  
Me:THanks Frodo and now on with the story's littl old prolog!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Throne Room in Mirkwood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A tall girl ran into the large throne room of her father's home. Legolas Greenleaf looked up and smiled at the sight of his only child with her pale hair. Her hair was a pale silver with bits of gold running through it and her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. Ever sense her mother died she had worn the clothing of a boy. The other elfs saw this as terrible, and demanded that her father make her dress like a young lady should.  
But covered in mud from the waist down she was quite the sight. Her father had been fighting, for the sixith time in her eight years of life, with the other elder elfs about how she dressed and acted. All who were not from their area frowned at her, but those who knew the Princess smiled knowing she had quite a tale to tell. They all worried about her for they knew that evil forces would be after the young elf as soon as she knew....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seven Years Ago in the Ancient Shire Hills~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas and twelve other people of the Free Country where gathered about a flame. They each had put something into a piece of silver that would become a ring, a ring which would change the child's life and all who came in contact with her lives as well. The silver band was alost finished when a large amount of Orcs burst into the hall, thought to be gone, the orcs caught the group by suprize.  
A tall, sly, orc slipped his Master's gift into the ring. Then after killing one of the group they left. Not thinking Arwen sealed the ring together hence trapping all forces inside. The script on the ring read these simple words. piThe forces of Light together bind to form one ring, this shall go to it's Lady. But she must return and expel on force distroying all.pi When it was to late Legolas relized what had been given to his daughter, a force of both good and of evil.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the Throne Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The King of the Elven Kingdom and his council had heard of Katra Greenleaf and her misadventures. Against what they wished they had to excile the child for the protection of the Elf nation and for the child herself. Her father was saddened so deeply that he marked that day as one where all in his lands would fast and pray for his child. He gave her his bow and arrows which had guided him through the Fellowship of the Ring only ten years ago.  
They packed all of her favorite pairs of clothing and he also gave her a sword that had been made for her alone. They rode to the outskirts of the Elf Lands, he taught her how to live off the land and kissed her forehead gentally. She smiled and said something which shook him to the core,"Don't worry about me or the ring daddy. We'll be safe and in six years the living of the nine and their children shall be called upon. Then you'll find me here safe and sound with the ring that you are going to give me."A look of shock came to his elf features, but then he smiled.  
His silvery hair back in it's usual half pony tail with a braid on each side, his chocolate eyes filled with sorrow and love, and his handsome features forced into a smile. He pulled out the band and gave it to his only living joy, Arwen and a few other elfs watched from a distance with tears in their eyes. For his last gift he left his beloved daughter a small unipeg colt of the same silver as her hair."Now you protect him Kat,"He smiled softly,"and one day he will protect you. Promise me that you'll be careful and be here when I come in six years?"He added the last words for her to find joy in.  
"Of course daddy. Me and my friend will be fine and waiting right here."She gave him a last hug."Now you better hurry and get back home 'cause some orcs will be there looking for me."She smiled and quickly disappeared into the forests with the silver colt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well what did you think of the prolog? What ever could happen next? Is Katra right? What is up with her non-elven name? Am I ever going to stop asking these questions? Well why don't you review! The more reviews the faster I work! Thanks!!!!  
Frodo:Yup and also vote for who you want to do the disclaimers and next time we will have a short quiz for a cameo for some strange person who gets it right!  
Me:Thanks Remember to READ AND REVIEW! See ya next chapter!!! 


	2. What's an Orcnana?

Thanks for the reviews and sense you people seemed to want Legolas here is the hot elf himself.^^  
Legolas:Um...you're weird.  
Me:Thanks Lego! Now do the disclaimer.  
Legolas: Alright. HD owns few things like the plot and non-Tolken characters. Most everything else belongs to Tolken and other people. Remember to vote me back. I'm quite intrested to see how hot she makes me look.^-^  
Me:*Bonks him on the head*Well on with the story and remember to Read and Review!  
Legolas: +_+  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A slim figure draped in a soft green cloak dashed to a handsome unipeg stallion. It lept to his back and they raced towards the edge of Elven land there waiting was a fimilar blond elf. He stood waiting, Legolas Greenleaf turned bow drawn at a rush of leaves to his right. The figure jumped out and pulled back it's hood. Her face was a work of art, high cheek bones with arched eye brows and a strong chin that came to a slight point. Silvery hair back in the same fashion as Legolas except her's was longer and wilder.   
A fire burned in her milk choclate eyes as she smiled soft, but when a bush moved she was instantly standing bow drawn ready to fire. She lowered it when a figure in a dark blue cloak came out and spoke,"Kat you aren't supposted to run off like that none the less towards the....Elf..."The figure stopped when Kat sighed."Oh so you must be Legolas Greenleaf father to my best friend. My name is Wily, or atleast that's what Kat calls me."Legolas looked from one to the other.  
Kat hit Wily upside the head which caused his hood to fall revealing a mass of dark brown hair, his blue eyes sparkled with joy and he held a staff in one hand. He was only about an inch taller than the five foot four elfen girl and he was only about a year older as well. He pulled on one of Kat's pointed ears and she punched him lightly then smiled at her father,"He's a wizard, not a great one but he has been a great friend for the past two years. Say dad how has every one been and was I right?"She smirked innocently...if that was possible.  
He nodded to a hill where some figures sat on horse back,"Everyone is fine and waiting for you, sense seeming how you where right. The only problem is the children of those we lost."She smiled softly."Something tells me you have something up your seleves about that."He sighed, she hadn't changed all that much.  
She nodded to Wyli and her answer came on the wind,"He is a three-fourth elfen grandson of the wizard from the fellowship. Also remember the King's twin sons cover it quite well."She laughed at her father's amazed expression."The wind, plants, and animals tell me every thing I need to know. Speaking of which they say we had better get a move on."She gave a short whistel and her stallion came galloping towards her.  
Carefully she jumped onto his back and pulled Wyli up behind her. Legolas followed close behind. When Arwen saw them coming up the hill side she was shocked, the excile mark was still on the bow but another hung beside it...a much larger bow made of what appeared to be a fine willow. The equines stopped in front of the group and Kat jumped off. She bowed and in elfish said,"Has been a long while sense our parting under the sun, but now we meet under that same star."Arwen nodded and gave a smile.  
She saw that the eight hobbits and two dwarfs where on the ground sense they didn't favor riding on large horses. An idea came to mind,"Wait here for a moment Masters. I shall return with something to help the smaller folk."She lept up into a tree with ease and disappeared.  
A few moments later she appeared with another dwarf walking by her with ten creatures behind. They where horses, only they didn't come above Kat's shoulder. The tallest had to lift it's head to set it on her shoulder and the others where calm and quiet."They may be a bit smaller but they are sweet and full of speed. Master Socti has made sure of that haven't you?"The young dwarf next to her nodded."Master Gimli I hope that you might ride these horses that have come from the Dwarfs near my home. I pray that you shan't mind riding to the vastness of Rivendale."She smiled and bowed, which was odd for an elf in it's self.  
Gimli, amazed at her actions, nodded and walked over to the tall grey 'horse' and patted it. He stared at her in amazement sense most elfs hated or where discusted by dwarfs yet she appeared to have made friends with a large number of them. His son frowned not liking this elven girl, she was odd and was making a grand impression on his father."Aren't your kind Orcs as well? Why should I ride some beast you recommend? The Elders warned me about you elfs and I wouldn't trust you for anything."Kat froze and turned to look at him."You may look all pretty and such but you are a devil inside! Die you evil creature!"He ran at her with his ax drawn.  
Before he had moved even an inch her bow was drawn loaded with an arrow,"Believe what you will but I was not raised to hate you. True my folk where turned into Orcs, but it wasn't their faults."He glared and Gimli wasn't shall we say all to happy."They where tourtured and away from all they loved. Soon the darkness took over and they lost themselfs, their minds, their memories! How would you feel if you where in their place being called evil because of something out of their hands!"A fire burned in her eyes and she fired the arrow into the sky then she swiftly put the bow away and mounted her unipeg.  
Everyone watched her for a moment then Simlan walked to the pony with a glare and with a great effort made it on the pony's back. After everyone was on a steed she sharply turned towards Socti."Make sure no evil passes this way for me old friend? If they do contact Mirkwood and the others and tell them that Greenleaf asked you to warn them."After he nodded she set her equine into a gallop towards Rivendale.  
"Quite a girl, that one. Never saw one with such a cold glare, not even my father's could match that one. I wonder how she came to have it."Arwen said softly, Kat's keen ears twitched."Legolas might I ask if she always had such a furry?"Legolas smiled at his friend then at his daughter.  
He nodded."For some reason she has. Her mother always wondered where it came for and we still don't know. I think only one person could answer that question and that is the Lady herself. But something tells me that after what Master Gimli's son sadi she doesn't feel like talking about it. Wyli would you mind telling us what she has done while you have been with her?"Wyli snickered softly and sat for a moment in thought.  
"Well sir Kat, for the years I have known her has done much. I shall start at the best of places to start. A little while before I met her. On that day I had just escaped a group of evil little things that where goblin and men, but then I heard them on my trail so I began to run as fast as I could. Well soon they had me surrounded and I thought I was going to be punished sense they kept mumbling about 'wizard', 'elf', and 'orc' so one could be very afraid. They laughed at my fear but then a voice of warning came on what seemed the wind. It said 'Run Orcs and hide for you are in my lands now.' AT that point they had stopped, then it said 'This is the gateway to the Elven lands and none evil thing may pass this point without death coming swiftly. Leave the boy and go NOW!' and that was when the orcs began to laugh again.  
"Then a cloaked figure landed in front of me with bow drawn, but the orcs just pulled out their weapons and laughed. It held steady and took aim, after letting five arrows fly at once it waited after slaying five orcs at once with keen aim. Then a massive explosin took place and it killed all the ocrs as I will call them sense they have no true name. It then turned to me and said 'Who are you to enter this land? What is your perpose?' and I meekly replied 'I am Tyran son of Endwin and I escaped from those beasts for they wanted to do an awful thing to me.' It lowed it's bow and pulled back the hood to reveil none other than Kat and at first I thought I was standing before some cruel evil being."He smiled at this.   
"But then she smiled and bowed slightly. With a soft voice she welcomed me and invited me to what she called Windora, gateway to the elven lands. I followed and after many battles she told me her tale. So I agreed to help her, one of those times..."Kat put up a hand to silence him, she pulled to a stop and looked about.  
Keen ears where like an elf, but her's had become better than most. Then it seemed as if the earth moaned and rocks grumbled...something was coming. She quickly got out her bow and held an arrow in hand, the others also pulled out a weapon of sorts. They sat tence, waiting for what was coming, there in a dark forest one could never be sure what would appear. Quicker than the eye could see she fired an arrow and an angery wail could be heard.  
Not long after, what Kat called an Orcnana, appeared. It's greasy face and large frame soon appeared. It was taller than a Balrog, and meaner than a Cave Troll with a thousand arrows in it. The large sword in hand didn't make it any better and even Kat seemed uneasy around it."An Orcnana."She whispered, the others looked at her in question."This is a demon of odd ways, it is half Orc half Brimstone Demon. They weild both fire and speed to their advantage and it is not all to easy to stop them when they are mad. They can't cross water and they can only be killed by water. This is a problem."She backed up and looked frantically for even the smallest of stream....  
Then she saw it and looked to Legolas who understood what she was thinking. She would hide while the others made a break for the stream."Come on we have to get acrossed the stream and fast! Otherwise you're going to be Orcnana lunch!"Legolas yelled at the other members of the fellowship."Now lets move, Kat will take care of him."With that they went speeding towards the stream and Kat lept into a tree.  
The horses went speeding to the stream with an angery demon not to far behind. Soon it had it's sword above it's head and was ready to strike poor Gimli on the head when that pony darted out of the way. Crash, a deep hole was left where the sword struck and Gimli looked down at the speeding pony. He patted it and mumbled about 'that was far too close' and 'if only it where pure orc then I could use my ax on it's neck!'. As soon as they had made it across the stream they stopped and looked back to see what Kat would do.  
She sat on a branch just above the Orcnana and it stopped on the edge of the stream, just as it was about to turn around Kat kicked it into the stream. It began to make awful sounds and she covered her keen ears as did the other elfs. It lashed out once with it's sword and sent Kat flying back.....  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued.....  
Okay here is a little quiz for a camoe.^^ Legolas will ask it sense he is here.  
Legolas: Yeah!^-^ Okay here are the questions you have to answer.....  
1) What is the name of the horse that is known as the Father of all Horses?  
2) Is it Saruman or Gandalf that Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn see at night while outside of Fangorn?  
3)(Easiest question)Does Gollum, in the end, die?  
Just answer those and HD will give ya a cameo! Remember to 1) Read and Review and 2)Vote me back! 


End file.
